


There is this Trick about midnight

by GreenPumpkin



Category: Cinderella (2015), Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Fandom, Frozen (2013)
Genre: But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Cinderella does not run, Crossover, Ella Captain friendship, F/M, Insecurity, Midnight as just a beginning, alternative universe, bit of romance, but stops, frozen crossover cameo, king probably still dies, maybe multi chapter, the pumpkin girl, well she does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPumpkin/pseuds/GreenPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Cinderella would stop at the carriage and work out the courage to show Kit reality? A bit of an alternative universe. This time, there is no lost shoe, but maybe some pumkin laying on the palace steps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the steps

**Summary: „The magic will only last so long“ – the fairy godmother gave Ella a warning, no advice, actually. So what if Ella decided not to run away? At least, not completely. Running, in fact, made her brain working again ;)**

**Disclaimer: Again, nothing belongs to me but my idea.**

**Genre: Romance**

**There’s this trick about midnight**

Ella heard the prince, shouting to her to come back. It was almost midnight, and she was running down the steps of the palace. As fast as she could. For the spell would only last until midnight, and then… all would be gone, her dress, the carriage… the prince.

Actually…really?

She stumbled and lost a shoe, trying not to fall down at the last steps. She turned around, and saw him. Saw him up there, standing, not daring directly to run on.

“Where are you going?”

She blushed, looked back at the carriage.

“I don’t know,” she breathed out, barely hearable.

She looked up again. If she would run away now, she would neither be brave, nor kind. Not brave enough to trade this perfect, dreamlike night for reality and deal with the consequences. Not kind towards the prince who had shown her such… Did he not deserve to know? And… if he truly liked her, would it matter that she was no princess? There might still be problems with the nobles who wanted an arranged and so called 'advantegous' marriage for him, but... wouldn't she be a coward running away now? And it would be her decision. The very last stroke would not surprise her...

 

_I made sure that everyone could come, because I hoped to see you again._

_I thought you were a good honest country girl._

“You need to jump in now, Ella!”, Mr Lizard suddenly said, a worried look upon his face. Ella touched his hand gently.

“I am sorry. There is something…I need to do this now. I will make sure you will get back.”

With this being said, she turned back towards the stairs, looking at Kit, who slowly began to come down the stairs, realizing that she would not leave, after all. Her heart pounded heavily. She was terribly afraid, but it was too late to back away from this now. It would happen. She saw him laughing out happily.

“We were alone earlier, you did not have to come here for that!”

As he came closer, he made out the serious and almost sad look on her face, and his smile vanished, a look of concern forming upon his handsome features.

“Are you alright?”

She breathed in a couple of times.

“My name’s Ella. Or Cinderella. I do not really know anymore.”

“Wha…”

All of the sudden, Mr Goose’s nose changed very quickly into a beak, and mice’s ears popped out of the horses. Ella dared not to look the prince into the face at this moment, just hoped it would be over quickly. Courage and kindness… No. She would look him in the eye, and would not be ashamed of this. Of herself. Her dress was still blue and beautiful and unharmed.

“What you see happening… is what I am. You see the servants? They are lizards. You see my horses? They are mice. Do you see the coachman? He is a goose. And the carriage…”

"A pumpkin!", came out of his mouth, confusion and amusement and shock displayed.

The golden colour of the carriage began to drop off, revealing the orange of the pumpkin, the whole carriage becoming smaller, as the mice horses were, until the pumpkin fell down on the earth, got crushed. And Ella was looking at Kit, trying to draw strength from the wonderful memories she just made earlier with him. No matter what would happen in the next seconds, these would always belong to her. The first stroke happened, and she felt her dress changing again, how the shoulders got ripped off again. The bluest blue turned into pink.

And Kit’s face, oh his face. He seemed shocked, concerned, confused… but there was no disappointment, at least she could not see any. She was now standing in rags before him now, her hair loose. As she was. Nothing more.

“So? What… do you say?”, she asked him, and tried not to cry. There was no reason for it, at least not right now. She would be brave.

It took him a few moments before he was able to answer.

“I am trying to work out what would have happened if you had been in this pumpkin, if this would have happened on the road…”, he breathed out, and came closer to her, holding her bare arms, stroking them gently. “You could have got hurt, Ella.”

She stared at him. This was so not the answer she thought he would give, but she actually had no idea what she actually had expected… It was more she hoped for. A tear finally came out of her eyes. Her heart seemed to soar, and without any second thought about it, she jumped to him and hugged him tightly. He laughed breathlessly.

“Hey, it’s fine, Ella…”

“Goodness, it is so good to hear you saying my name…”

“I am just so glad you are here. That you came to no harm.”

She pulled out of his arms now, looking at him questionably. He smiled at her.

“You were wrong about one thing.”

“Oh?”

“Nothing is different. Not for me.”

Such sincere words, and she saw in the light of the fires that his own eyes were watered with tears not yet coming out. She let go of douts, at least for now. Slowly they drew closer, almost shyly, until their lips brushed like feathers. Maybe reality was not so harmful, after all.

Beneath them, four mice climbed into the glass slipper that was still lying abandoned at the stairs, while the two lizards climbed up to Ella where she was holding the second slipper.

 

And then there were the voices of the Grand Duke and the Captain.


	2. Unanswered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Grand Duke tries to interrogate Ella, and the Captain helps out.

**Chapter 2: Unanswered questions**

Ella and Kit startled, they broke away from each other, although not too far. He still held her hand ever so lightly. She could always run away now, but he was still right there beside her should she feel the need to hold on tight. A small smile formed on her lips. This was just right, that thing between the two of them. And whatever would happen from now on, she could look into the future with confidence that she did nothing wrong, and everything that would not turn out the way she might wish – well, it was probably not within her reach, but she did not feel helpless or desperate. Quite the contrary.

All of that, as she thought, was tried to be smashed by nothing but the Grand Duke’s glance at the two of them. Interrogating, intimidating, scary. The Captain who came behind, looked from Kit to Ella, but rather with a questioning look, not quite sure what had happened, but not exactly judging. For the Grand Duke, Ella would soon find out, had already judged her guilty.

“Is this some sick joke?” Ella let out a shallow breath, trying to keep her composure, trying not to break in. It was not easy. And it was frightening.

“Your Highness, is she not able to speak?”

“She is, Grand Due! If you would be so kind to let her speak!”, Kit shouted angrily. “And she is not a joke, it is just something…”

“You do not understand? Well, I do not either! Why did she have to come here anyway? Does she hide an army, or some assassins? Or will she do it herself?”

Ella could not catch her breath. So much mistrust, so much faithlessness in mankind… She felt sorry, but overall, she felt hurt, deeply hurt. She kind of knew that it might just be the way that the Duke felt about anything, but still…

“Pray, young girl, tell me: where is your carriage, your staff? Do not tell me they just vanished, as your dress did! How is this even possible?”

“I..” Ella looked around, saw the pumpkin on the ground, to the mice and lizards in the shoes of glass, and could not answer. Would this man believe her if she told him of magic and goodness?

“Or are you just an evil twin, trying to tear this kingdom apart together with a slutty…”

“Grand Duke!” The Captain, who had been silent until now, came forward, smiling kindly at Ella. “I am not a lawyer, but even I do know that is more common to first ask a question, and later judge the person accused.”

The Grand Duke laughed.

“Well, that’s what I am about to do! Now!”

The Grand Duke stepped threatingly towards Ella, his expression becoming more clouded.

“What are your connections? What about your father, what is he?”

Ella felt as if she would be drowning, and only heard as if she were in a fog Kit sharpely telling the Grand Duke that it would be enough, to stop.

“My father’s dead,” she finally breathed out. She saw true compassion on Kit's and the Captain's face. Not so the third nobleman. “And he was the best of men. It’s all you should need to know.”

Suddenly, Ella felt a slow fainting, and tumbling, she tried not to fall when she gripped Kit’s hand tighter who seemed to be burning from a fire of rage from deep within him.

“I believe, Grand Duke, that the Miss…”

“Ella. My name is Ella.”

“The Miss Ella seems exhausted to me. Whatever she has been up to, she needs rest now.”

“I will find her a room!”, Kit said eagerly, but this time, all the three others before him shook their heads, and all of different reasons.

“The people I live with… they may not… never know that I was here. Never! I need to go,”, Ella said silently, gently.

“I cannot let you go alone, Ella, and besides, you do not have any carriage…”

“Which is why I will bring her home. Grand Duke, Your Royal Highness, I believe the jolly in there is still going on. You would not want to miss more of it, won’t you? A little party never killed someone, right?”, the Captain grinned, and with that, even the Grand Duke could not say anything anymore, for in his opinion, there would be still a chance of getting the Prince into fancying Princess Chelina, although this hope was less than a dying breath.

Kit, however, gave the Captain a grateful smile. He turned to Ella, and grinned.

“I hope you do not mind seeing me another time?” She laughed out.

“I you can manage it, I would be more than happy.”

He joined into her laughing.

“I will try my best”, he said then, again serious. “You know of my father…”

“I do.”, Ella mumbled. “It is alright. Please never worry about me.”

“Too late for that, my love”. It was not more than a whisper only she could hear, but it made her blush all the same. So that was it. It had to be. It was love. With those words still floating around in both of their minds, he took her hand and kissed it goodbye, turned around, followed by the Grand Duke who now started to talk silently, but persistent to him. He picked up the one glass shoe that still lay on the stairs, carefully, so that the two lizards could make their way onto the goose, which seemed not too pleased about that. He shot a quick loving glance back at Ella, leaving the grand Duke more confused and angry.

“Well, Miss Ella. Let’s find a horse”, the Captain now mentioned, and suddenly was aware of the pumpkin.

“What is it about that, by the way?” Ella shook her head.

“It’s a long story, you would not understand, Captain…”

“Try. And call me Cornelius,” he said as they made their way to the royal stables. Ella had picked up the other glass shoe with the mice in it, happily smiling as she knew that kit had the other one. They were followed by the goose who was now cackling, as if he would comment on everything that had been said, leaving Ella softly giggling.

“The pumpkin was my carriage, Cornelius.”

Dumbstruck, he looked at her, and then laughed out, suddenly grabbing her shoulders and hugging her towards him as they walked. Surprised, she giggled.

“You are fooling me, you little imp. Now, be serious.”

“I am serious! Besides, who would bring a pumpkin to a Royal ball?” He paused for a moment, drew his eyebrows together, and then smiled.

“Touché, impish Pumpkin Girl. But now we really must away if you want to be home earlier than your…”

“Stepfamily. Yes.”

“Would it be that bad?”

She refused to answer, and quickly ran into the dim light of the stables so that he could not see the extremely worried look on her features. But sometimes, no answer tells you more than a thousand words.

 

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I am building up a little Cornelius/Ella friendship in here, for that's how things should roll. ;) And I love the name Cornelius, so that's the Captain from now on^^ And I am not done with all the pumpkin stuff yet. ;)
> 
> Little preview for chapter 3 (probably)
> 
> "What's that down there?", the king asked Kit curiously, while the last guests took their leave.  
> Kit grinned a bit impish.  
> "Well, as you can see..."  
> "Did the runaway girl leave it here? Well, not everyone does that."  
> "Does what?"  
> "Bring a pumpkin to a ball."  
> Father and son laughed merrily, until the king supressed a moan and pressed his hand onto his breast, trying to hide it from Kit.  
> "You know what? It has been quite a while since I ate pumpkin soup."  
> Kit nodded, and offered his hand to his father, and then they went up the stairs together, asking one of the soldiers who stood right there to bring the pumpkin into the kitchen and let it be prepared.


	3. Pumpkin Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the guests are saying their goodbyes, the king comes up with an unusual idea, prompted by the unusual fact of a left pumpkin. Plus: Frozen Cameo Crossover.

**Chapter 3: Pumpkin soup**

 

The rest of the ball, in fact, was still very enjoyable to Kit. He even danced with the Princess Chelina and the Tremaine girls, who kept bickering about their servant girl, slow ‘Cinders’ who had wanted to come to the ball, and how ridiculous all that was.

“But the invitations went to everyone. Don’t you think it might have been fair to bring her?”

Drizella laughed out and threw herself into his arms. Gently, he pushed her away into an acceptable and way more comfortable distance.

“Cinderella at the ball? Seriously? I mean, she would probably just spread her dirt everywhere and embarrass everyone.” Her voice trailed off into unrecognisable heights, making it almost painful for Kit to listen.

“Excuse me?”

Kit could not believe his ears. So this was the family Ella had been afraid of, and he could clearly understand that. Neither the two sisters nor their mother seemed very nice or even slightly appealing. She had said her father had died - how long ago had that been? How long did she have to live with those people?

_Never mind what they call me._

It made such sense now. And her hesitancy at first to tell him who she was, out of fear he might view her differently. Because she was a servant girl, as it appeared in her own home, not a princess that simply did not want to frighten a plain soldier…

“I am sorry, Miss Drizella. You will excuse me.”

He immediately let go of her hand and walked his way outside the ball room up the stairs and towards the entrance of the castle, where his father was saying his goodbyes to the first guests who took their leave. Upon them, there was again Princess Chelina.

“What happened to the lady in blue, your Highness?”, she asked curiously. “I do sincerely hope you did not affront her in any way.”

“Do you really?”

She sighed and smiled, a true smile this time.

“You know, this thing happens so rarely. Two people meet, fall in love, and it is so perfect. I wish you every luck.” She looked down at the pumpkin that was now sat down properly down the stairs, so that no one would fall over it. “Make sure you find the princess who ran away and left a pumpkin as a gift. And then come and visit Spain, if you will.”

Kit was impressed.

“You are a good loser, your Highness.”

“You’re not a loser if you do not play.”

“You did play! You did so play that game of thrones!”

She laughed, shooting a seducing glance at one of the palace guards.

“Oh, my sweet, innocent prince. You would know if I was playing.”

She took his offered hand and shook it, looking him in the eyes steadily.

“Stop to be the good boy. Grab what you want, and then do not lose it.”

He stared at the princess, being as flabbergasted as the king was. As it seemed, neither of them had actually wanted to be with the other. In fact, some of the princesses invited had only come out of curiosity, especially the Queen of Arendelle, who had caused more than a little trouble for the Grand Duke and Master Phineus, as she had turned all their Champagne in their glasses into ice. But that shall be a different story.

Finally, the Tremaine family came down the stairs, trying to get a last conversation with the prince, who, sadly for them, only smiled politely but said not a single word.

“I want tea and cookies!”, Anastasia exclaimed disappointedly.

“Cinderwench shall do us some!”, Drizella giggled. Kit clenched his teeth and tried not so show any sign of anger or grief. If only she had agreed to stay here, if only he could help her right now. He prayed for her to be as strong as possible.

"What is it about that pumpkin?", the king asked Kit curiously, while the last guests took their leave.  
Kit grinned a bit impish.  
"Well, as you can see..."  
"Did the runaway girl leave it here? Well, not everyone does that."  
"Does what?"  
"Bring a pumpkin to a ball. And forget one shoe. If I were her future husband, I would make sure of some ribbons…"  
Father and son laughed merrily, until the king supressed a moan and pressed his hand onto his breast and turned slightly away, trying to hide it from Kit. But he saw it anyway, closed his eyes for a moment. _Please,_ he thought. _Give me some time, I need to convince my father. Or at least give me precious moments with him. Don’t take him away from me so soon._  
"You know what? It has been quite a while since I ate pumpkin soup."  
Kit nodded, and offered his hand to his father, and then they went up the stairs together, asking one of the soldiers who stood right there to bring the pumpkin into the kitchen and let it be prepared.

_At the least let him have this pumpkin soup._

“Wait, did you just see that? The Queen of Arendelle went away… with reindeers!”, his father suddenly exclaimed and shook his head. “This night involved far too much excitement and wonder.”

“It was really not your usual royal ball,”, Kit agreed, looking at those reindeers, and this tiny cloud of snow and ice following the carriage, glowing in green and blue lights. This night would engrave itself in his heart in the best way possible, for it had truly not been some average royal ball. It had been so much more. The whole people invited had enjoyed it so much, he had seen it in their eyes. After the war, it had seemed that joy or happiness would have been erased out of the lives of many – for you would only have to walk down the street to find someone who had lost a member of family or friends. And this ball, he was quite sure of it, had been a sign. Life would go on. Life would not give up. He smiled. And so would he. He looked at his father who clearly had to put a lot of efford in climbing up and not showing how exhausting all of it was. Gently, he helped him up, not saying a single word.

 

Later, they sat in the kitchen, nearby the fireplace. They both had seen no need to prepare the dining room, and had helped themselves with plates and glasses. Just as they had doe it years ago, when their family had still been complete, when they would go to a house in the country, where his mother would make pancakes and they would be happily run around. But these times were gone now, as she had been gone now for many years. In comfortable silence, they watched the cook preparing the soup, slicing up the pumpkin, how the apprentices were shushed around and occasionally trying a bit of the soup.

“How’s the soup, Frederic?”, grinned Kit, as the oldest apprentice brought the pot of soup to them, very proud of being allowed to carry it.

“It comes from a very good pumpkin, your Royal Highness. I guess I would give my life to find out where it grew.”, Frederic answered and wished away some sweat from his face. Kit laughed nervously. Where the pumpkin had grown, that surely would be the place where Ella lived. He probably would not mind finding both more pumpkins as well as herself.

“Sounds promising,” the King said quietly and smiled in anticipation.

“Let me,” Kit offered and took his father’s bowl and filled in some of the soup that truly smelled wonderful, and he thought it was just exactly what both of them needed right now. It was hot, and promised cosy minutes.

“Thank you, dear son.”

Kit nodded, and filled his own bowl. Once he was done, both of them tried the first spoon, with the cook and the apprentices standing in front of them in anticipation, almost as excited and nervous as Kit had been when he had seen Ella coming into the ballroom. And the soup… it was magical. Truly magical. The cooks had added some cinnamon, so there was almost a taste of Christmas to it as they ate, but it never overshadowed the taste of the pumpkin. And so more bowls got filled, also by the kitchen staff, until the pot was empty and their stomachs full of the best soup they had eaten for quite a while. The king leaned back and sighed.

“Gracious god.”

Kit laughed heartily and scratched out some rests with his spoon out of the pot – something that, if he had done it as a child, he might have been scolded and punished for. But today, his father only smiled wearily and did the same.

“Find the place where such pumpkins grow, son.”, he said, and the kitchen staff nodded eagerly and stepped closer, their faces aglow.

“That soup really got you, didn’t it?”

Father and son shared a partners-in-crime like smile, but then, Kit became serious.

“If I find the pumpkins, I will also find the girl, father.”, he said, and the king could easily read the plea behind those words.

“I saw the two of you dancing. I saw how your face lit up when she came in. How you completely ignored everything else around you.”, he finally replied. “It is not what I wished for, nor what the kingdom might need, but…”

“I know that I have to take care of our kingdom, father,” Kit argued, and with a glance, the kitchen staff made their way out of the room. “But…if we are kind enough, and brave enough, we do not have to marry everyone so that they support us.”

“I never told you to marry _everyone_ , son.”, the king joked. “That would be a bit exhausting and the priests would not approve…”

They laughed for a while, but then, Kit still needed to prove his point.

“After all, she is from our country. Was born here, and lived here. She knows better what our people need than some foreign princess. She is the evidence that strength lies directly before our feet and not somewhere far away.”, he explained and looked his father steadily in the eye. “Whatever you may say about some Princess Chelina, or anyone else.”

The king looked at him in wonder and realisation.

“You’ve grown your own man, son. I am so proud of you.”

The king felt another clench in his breast, but resisted the urge to press his hand upon it. He wanted to make good memories now, he did not want his son to remember their probably last meal together with him hurting. He had tears in his eyes.

“I love you, son. Find and marry that pumpkin girl.”

Kit himself could not contain tears right now. His father did not show it, but somehow all this felt like a goodbye. He hugged his father back, telling him how much he loved him, not supressing his tears and cries anymore. He hugged him very long, for good things are supposed to end with a hug. Finally, the king stood up, sighing.

“Now, Kit. The night is short, and there is much to be done tomorrow. You remember, there is this ambassador… you should get some sleep.”

Kit nodded, and together they walked out of the kitchen, the smell of the pumpkin soup still in their noses, the taste still on their tongues. They made their way towards the sleeping quarters.

“Goodnight, Kit. I see you in the morning,” the king whispered, putting on a brave face.

Kit nodded, trying to give his dear father a smile. He so hoped to see him again. He wished to thank him again and again to be the father that he was, for him letting him find Ella, for everything that he had ever done. And more than anything else, he wished to be at his side when he finally took his leave from this world.

“There you are.”

Cornelius had suddenly appeared and came towards him.

“Is she at home, and safe? You must tell me everything,” Kit said, but then swayed a little. It was late, and actually, he really needed some sleep. But he wanted to know so badly… “Tell me in every detail, Cornelius.”

The Captain grinned.

“Well, about your impish Pumpkin Girl…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so had to do some sort of Frozen crossovr with that. Once this story is finished, I might flesh that out in the canon storyline - like Elsa and Anna doing their first state visit around the different kingdoms, and the girls having some great nights out...  
> And since I could not stop anyway, there had to be a GoT reference. And I kind of had to make Princess Chelina sorta nice and forgiving - I mean that scene in the movie? She shipped the two so hard!  
> Anyway, I hoped you liked that as much as I enjoyed writing it, and let me know what you think! :)))


	4. The way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain brings Ella home, and sticks to his new nickname for her.

**Chapter 4: The way home**

The Captain’s horse had probably never expected to take so many upon its back. For when Cornelius saw how worn out Ella was, he immediately told her to get on his horse as well. She argued against it, as someone would have to carry her little friends. After several discussions, they ended up holding Mr Goose in front of the Captain, while the lizards sat on each of his shoulders. Ella sat on the back, one hand grasped the Captain, one hand held the glass slipper where the four mice made themselves comfortable.

“I cannot believe I am doing this,” he murmured when he started riding.

“There are lots of things I thought that would never happen before I went to the palace,” Ella mentioned. "But as life goes, I was proven wrong.”

“About that, pumpkin girl,” the Captain began. “What did you think doing? I mean, you did not know anything about the prince, he might not have been allowed to be at the ball for all you knew. What was your plan?”

She giggled shyly.

“I had no plan, Cornelius.

“You had no…? Goodness, you are killing me, _Pumpkin Girl_!”, he shouted, making Mr Goose shake his wings in a very angry manner.

“I know, Mr Goose, it’s fine,” Ella said.

“You are speaking to animals?”

“Yes! Why not?”

“You…I…What the heck…”

She laughed, but not out of mischief, just out of happiness, a pure, innocent laughter.

It took Cornelius a few minutes to regain his composure. He was slowly realizing that this girl, this pumpkin girl named Ella, was incredibly special. He was not yet sure what to make of it, but at least he could say that his prince had not fallen for a blank space. The canvas that was rolling out before him what varied, full of shades and different colours he had yet to name. He could see how that might fascinate the prince. They were riding into the night, the woods proved to be ever so silent to them, apart from the soft raindrops. Occasionally, the mice would let out their high tiny sounds, making Ella laugh.

“So what do they say?”

“They are very thankful for your service, Sir, and for that of your horse. They know it is not easy to carry such a load.”, she said gently.

He shook his head.

“So, about earlier…You truly had no idea what you were doing, right? What did you think? You have gotten yourself in such dangers.”

“I just.. I wanted to have a night out, to live a little,” she began thoughtfully. “I do not think there is anything wrong with that. If I had any plan, then it was to enjoy the evening, find Kit, maybe chat with him. I even thought…”

“What?”, Cornelius asked curiously.

“Well, an apprentice could be anything, right? So in my imagination, Kit was a cook. I would ask people for the kitchen, go down there and chat with him.”

“A cook? Are you… I mean…Why would you think that? He was on the hunt with us!”, the Captain replied and rolled his eyes.

“For all I know of the world, it might as well have been the habit of this royal court to take cooks with them to hunts! You know, they might judge for healthy animals and such…”, she laughed, although that laughter was rather nervous. “I know, I am probably silly.”

“Not really, actually. I am just not used to someone talking like that. You have something about you that makes people reconsider things.”, Cornelius assured her. Thankfully, he patted his shoulder, careful not to crush the lizard.

“I am not fond of the status quo, this is true.”

“And would you press the prince to change things, if everyhing would turn out well for you?”

“I am not sure if I like the word ‘press’ in your phrase, Captain Cornelius.”, he replied playfully, being aware of how he, in a calm way, tested her. “But to answer your que…”

She released a yawn, her eyes suddenly getting heavier. She heard his soft, deep laughter, a laughter tat felt very soothing, making her feel safe and cared for.

“Don’t worry, Miss Ella. I got more from this conversation than you may know. Be sure on my good opinion.”

She hugged him lightly from behind. She knew she could trust him, and that thought was just overwhelming for her. In the matter of merely a day, her life seemed to have taken a twist, showing her two people she trusted, showing her that her whole way of living her life was just fine, that she was right to be kind and brave at once. And it showed her that she could go on with this.

“Kit told me about his father,” she suddenly said.

“And?” Cornelius was now really curious of what she was going to say next. It would reveal so much. Although he was almost certain of what she would say. But this was the breaking point.

“I remembered my own father’s death. I shall… I am already so sorry for him. I wish… I wish I could be there for him when that time comes. I remember I had no one to help me getting through all of it.”

The Captain exhaled. It had just been the right thing to say – she was not eager for the king to die, so that she could claim the throne through a marriage to a new king. He did not have to look into her face in order to know how honest she was. Truly, an honest country girl.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a carriage behind them, and the annoiying noise of the stepsisters, trying to be louder and more pronounced than the other. Cornelius meant to go faster, but since he did not want Ella to fall off or loose anyone of her precious friends, he had to think of a better way, and quickly. Mr Goose, however, just flew off the Captain into the garden.

“Put the slipper into my saddle bag,” the Captain commanded quietly. “And do not talk. I will try to find a lie.”

“I would not be able to do this.”

“You never lied?”

“It’s not an accomplishment I am ashamed of missing.”

Just one moment after, the carriage window passed the two of them, and the carriage stopped, Lady Tremaine almost immediately stepping out of it and walking angrily towards the horse with the Captain and Ella.

“What have you been doing, you wretch? Have you been at the ball when I forbade you to do so?” I will make sure you will…”

“Peace, mylady,” the Captain said in a commanding manner, and then continued, assuringly. “I merely was trying to find that mysterious princess from the ball, when I saw her walking around. Since it was raining, I offered her to bring her to her place.”

Lady Tremaine shot a glance towards Ella that could as well been a dagger of ice. Ella tried not to look away, catched the gaze and nodded. She could not do more. She could not lie entirely, not even to defend herself.

The Captain now helped her off the horse. Ella’s feet had barely touched the ground when Anastasia grabbed her arm and drew her towards the house, talking about something with tea and bisquits. When Cornelius made no attempt to leave, the red-haired woman looked at him and held up her head.

“Is there anything else, Captain?”

“No, Madame.”

With that, she turned on her heels and walked back towards the house. Only Ella turned back to him, waving her hand.

“Thank you for your kindness, Captain!”, she shouted, showing a friendly smile. She knew sleep would now take a while, but she was home.

“Never mind, _pumpkin girl_ ,” he whispered.

Cornelius climbed back onto his horse, and rode as fast as he could. He was truly happy to be away from that Lady Tremaine, although it had explained quite a lot, as much as it gave him new questions, and one huge realisation about Ella: she was probably forged of iron, although she looked like someone who could not face a storm. Once he was in the stables, he heard a strange noise from his saddle bags, and opened them. At that moment, he could have hit himself. The glass slipper was inside, he had so forgotten about that! But at which point could he have given it back to Ella? Now, both slippers would have to wait for their owner to claim them again… At least, he knew where that girl was living, and that, certainly, would help Kit. In that slipper, the four mice were still laying, and looked up to him with an expression that could almost be questioning. A sigh escaped out of his mouth.

“For goodness sake, come along. We will find you a nice place, won’t we?”

They made a few, almost adorable noises and he could not help himself: it sounded like they were agreeing to his suggestion. He shook his head. It was already strange enough that this girl was talking to animals (what seemed worse: they were talking back!), now that seemed to happen to him, too. Did the prince know what he would get himself into? Actually, after a moment of reconsideration, the captain smiled. This girl was probably the best thing happening to Kit – completely pure and unspoiled by the world, witty, kind, and brave enough to do what had to be done. She had faced the truth. He looked back at the mice, not realizing he had been gently soring their soft furs.

Maybe the prince would not mind getting four small roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess a big brother-like friendship between Captain Cornelius and Ella is a thing now :D As well as he calling her 'pumpkin girl', as annoying as that may be, it is law^^ Also, I just needed to build out that fantasy of Ella's where Kit could be an apprentice cook. Look for it in "Last night has been slightly crazy" ! :)  
> Next chapter will be... sad, I guess. Be warned.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed with hugs and cookies! ;) :)


	5. The King is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time for mourning, and to rise the parting glass to the old times going.

**Chapter 5: The King is dead**

„And she honestly thought you might have been a cook!“, the Captain laughed, almost shaking with giddy delight. “Can you believe that?”

Kit looked at him in a mocking offended way.

“My scrambled eggs are not that bad!”

“I had to drink at least 3 cans of water after eating them!”

“It was my first attempt! It was the first week of the war, and cooks were not at our disposal!”, the prince shouted with a twinkle in his eyes. He leaned back, and smiled dreamingly. How he longed to see her again. What Cornelius just had told him about Ella had been more than reassuring, although he had already been sure about her. It only gave him more certainty. Then again, Ella was no one who could easily play schemes at someone. She was who she was. It had been him who had talked to her as a ‘Highness’ and thus disguised her.

“So what will you do now about your Pumpkin Girl?”, Cornelius asked.

The prince looked at the clock, and grinned.

“Probably sleep a little. It is six in the morning! But then again, the ambassador will come in…”

“I am not asking what you do exactly now.”

“What would you suggest?”, Kit asked. He was truly eager to gain knowledge about his friend’s true opinion on that matter, although he thought he knew.

“Go for her. You know where she lives, you have to return her shoes and friends anyway…”, with that, he nodded to that small table in between them, where the two shoes were standing, the mice inside them. The lizards, fortunately, had made it earlier from the Captain’s shoulder into Ella’s hair. Kit smiled. He was about to say some joke about the mice and lizards, tell his friend about that night in the kitchen, or relive the whole evening, when suddenly it knocked on the door.

 

“Your Royal Highness,”. It was the voice of the Grand Duke. “It’s his Majesty.”

 

A dark, sad tune of a low played trumpet awoke the whole kingdom in the morning. Looking out of the window, everyone saw the black flags being hanged up at important buildings and on the castle. And finally, the Royal caller came to the marketplace, bearing the saddest of all messages:

“The King is dead! Long live the King!”

The news spread like fire, and soon enough, the Tremaines and Ella got the information. Also, there was supposed to be a remembrance service in the castle’s church this very evening. Lady Tremaine directly looked at Ella, and said: “Don’t even think of asking.”

Ella breathed out deeply. She knew. Even though her stepmother had no proof of her being at the ball, it had probably already been enough that she had been brought back by the Captain of the Palace Guards from a walk that had seemed really cheerful. The night had not been what Lady Tremaine had wished it to be, for from the beginning on there had never been a chance for her daughters to catch the prince. Disappointment it was now that kept being uttered out in any of her words. Ella had seen the books – their finances were not that good, and in the near future they might have to start selling some of the more valuable decorations of the house. She had heard her stepmother saying that the glass swan might go first. She understood the situation, but it did not suffice to defend the actions taken.

“Of course, Madam,” she replied when she felt their gazes upon her. “Please send my condolescences.”

“Your condolescences? But you do not know any of them!”; Drizella shouted out and giggled.

“That may be true,” Ella said calmly. “But I know what it is like…to lose your father. You surely agree upon that, don’t you?.” She smiled sadly.

At least for a minute, no one said anything, the three of them just stared at Ella who stood there and waited for a reply. And then, Anastasia and Drizella ran away, sobbing and crying loudly. Lady Tremaine stepped forward, a deeply hurt look upon her face.

“I do relate to this, Cinderella. I do.”

“Then you understand?”; Ella asked hopefully.

“Once upon a time, I married for love, and that husband died. And when I married for the sake of those chicken, that one too was taken from me, leaving me to care for his child whom he loved more than anything. So don’t lecture me on loss and grief. I fully understand. I understand what you are saying.”, Lady Tremaine told her, and her face became white as snow. “I understand, and now listen what I am telling you.”

She was now so close to Ella, that she could feel hr breath upon her face, could see every line of sorrow and grief in the features of her stepmother, could see the marks the years had left on her.

“Never mention this again, or you will regret this. Ever talk about such a thing again, and not having a scratch for dinner will be the least of your worries,” she whispered coldly. “Now do you understand me?”

“Fully, Madame.” It was less than a sigh.

“By the way, what happened to the glass house with the pumpkins in it? Do you have to do anything with it?”

Ella looked her steadily in the eyes.

“I know nothing of it. Sometime in the night, I heard a crash, and that’s how I found it. Maybe there are magical beings…”

“Oh, do shut up.”

Her stepmother turned away, and Ella breathed out after what had seemed to her like an eternity. A tear came down her face. Again, she had been intimidated, again, she had been outplayed. Again, she had not had enough courage to stand up against her. But what would have been the use of it? Could she run away? To Sarah? But she was living with her employers now, and they probably could not afford another servant. Ella had seen how Sarah would turn every penny twice before she was paying something. And she could not run to the palace, not now. If only she had the mice to talk to now. Had the Captain taken care of them? Or was it now Kit who was their host?

She imagined him sitting on a pillow on the floor, bowing slightly, his expression confused as he heard the mice replying, him laughing out this sweet, awkward laughter. Then he would stand up, to tell his father about this. And then he would remember there was no one to tell, and would sit down again. And he would try to remember all the good moments he had shared with his father, just as she herself had done, but wishing there had been more.

And so she went up into the attic, and watched from hr window as the Tremaines once again took the coach to the palace, all of them being wrapped up in too many dark veils, and started their unreal crying. Not for the first time, Ella felt incredibly sorry for all of them. They had had no one to give them guidance through harsh times. She closed the window, and hummed a little song, the only song about leaving and parting that she knew.

 

 _Of all the money that ere I had, I spent it in good company._  
_And of all the harm that ere I've done, alas was done to none but me._  
_And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I cannot recall._  
_So fill me to the parting glass. Goodnight and joy be with you all._

 _Of all the comrades that ere I had, they're sorry for my going away,_  
_And of all the sweethearts that ere I had , they wish me one more day to stay,_  
_But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise while you should not,_  
_I will gently rise and I'll softly call, "Goodnight and joy be with you all!"_

 

Once she was finished, fresh tears watered her cheeks. She remembered the king, his gentle words to her not to think of it when she had run into him. How nice he had seemed. How fondly Kit had talked about him. She herself had not known him, and was sad about that. Moreover, she was sad for Kit. He would be king now, but the price he had to pay for this. And it was not even something, as she had gathered from talking to him, that he ever had particularly desired to be. It was nothing he would wish on any man. For everyday of his life, he had seen sorrow and many concerns on his father’s brow, as he had told her. And now Kit was without family. Alost an orphan as she was. In a golden orphanage, golden, but overshadowed by grief. Ella sat down on her divan and prayed for him.

 

Kit was moved by all those fond and true words that were said about his father. He was even more grateful to those people since they had mere hours to come here and prepare their speeches. And all of them were honest, he could hear it, as he did not dare to look up. If he would see their sadness, he would not be able to stay anymore. He would run away from this as he had done when his mother died. The first time he had known true grief. During the war he thought he would grow accustomed to grief and loss. But he was wrong. Anytime someone of his comrades had fallen, he had mourned for him, and today it was so much stronger. He did not even conceal his tears when the Grand Duke offered him a handkerchief.

“The King is dead,” the last one said – Kit remembered him to be the ambassador he had been supposed to talk to this very morning, and who also had been a close friend to his father, who sometimes would rather come by for several games of chess with the King instead of state affairs. The man tried to regain his composure, and straightened his shoulders. “The King is dead. But for many he was more than a king. A father. A brothr in arms, though a while ago. A wise monarch. A fair employer. A friend. A brilliant chess player. A funny lad. And… it is fair to say that he will walk now among the best of men.”

The ambassador went to Kit, and helped him up, telling him it was finally time to say a few words himself. He swallowed heavily. But then he remembered Ella, sitting on her horse, with a serious expression on her lovely face. The day it had all begun.

_Have courage and be kind._

“I will have courage now,” he whispered and stood up. He tried not to show uncomfortable all this was, took the steps to the throne, and positioned himself beside it, not yet ready to take this seat. He took a huge amount of air.

“I thank you all for your coming. And for all your kind words, they are helping me greatly through these dark hours. The world has truly not only lost a wise ruler…” He felt and heard his voice breaking, but he chose to continue nonetheless. “But also a loving father, who knew when to put the crown away for me when it was needed. He is not yet away for a full day, and I miss him already. I will miss him, always. I will miss him at all the important points to come in my life, for he should have witnessed all of them. But it is not for me to decide upon that.” He took another sharp breath, and blinked some tears away. He looked into all those faces, nobles and commoners equally. For a moment, he thought he would see Ella, giving him a compassionate smile, giving him a nod to go on, to be brave. To face this unwelcome reality. “I know that all of you will fondly remember him. I know that as much as I hope that all of you shall stand by me, for I am still learning this… trade. So raise your glasses with me, have a goodnight, and may joy be with you all. Always.”

Finally, his voice would not do him service anymore, for he realized that this had been the words his father would say after every grand event in the palace, after every festivity. And the tears came again, but now, he allowed himself to cry in front of the whole crowd. He was not happy that the king was dead. He was indeed not happy to be king. And everyone should see that.

Cornelius stepped forward, was moved himself by the speeches and all those people showing their sympathy.

 

“The King is dead. Long live the King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to leave out the dying scene, since I gave those two already their goodbye in chapter 3. But be sure that it might be like in the movie. :)
> 
> Lyrics from the Irish Folk Song "The Parting Glass". It was actually sung before "Auld Lang Syne" came into place, and it's utterly beautiful. Listen to Ed Sheeran's rendition of it on Youtube:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kVVn80pFOc
> 
> As always, I hugg you all for Kudos and comments! :) Cupcakes are on their way ;)


	6. A new Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few new arrangements are taken as things are coming back together. ;)

**Chapter 6: A new day**

 

Normally, the period of mourning would take six months. However, since the Grand Duke insisted that the King would marry as soon as possible, it had been reduced to two months. This was just as well for Kit, although he knew that it would take more than six months until he could let go. So the official mourning time did not matter anyway. After one week, as it was tradition, there had been a grand funeral ceremony which he barely remembered but the body of his dear father sinking into the ground. It had been a day he did not want to remember.

It was like an open wound, and he felt the absence of his father with every step that he took, especially when someone would call him ‘Majesty’. For the first couple of times, he did not listen, not really thinking it was addressed to him, surely they called his father. After a few more callings, and in the end someone saying “Your Royal Highness!” he would realize that it was him they wanted to speak with. He had been well prepared for the ceremonial duties, for the court sessions and politics, he only found that out now. But nothing had been able to prepare him for this loss, for how to deal with it. He had been a young boy when his mother had died, and it was different to mourn when you were a young boy. As a young boy, you could simply hide in some dark corner or in a closet, or behind a curtain. Or, as it had turned out to be his favourite, to hide in the army headquarters. There, he had surprised Cornelius more than once. But now he was a ‘proper grown up’, he was a man, a king. There was no question of hiding.

“How about taking a quick ride, your Majesty?” It was Cornelius. Kit nodded. It was probably a good idea. there were no meetings today, and having experienced the death of his father, there was no use in wasting a day with doing nothing. For there was so little time, barely the blink of an eye.

 

Ella took care not to ride too fast, as she did not want to lose her errands. Since the mourning time had started, the Tremaines had been unusually quiet, even giving her time off once in a while. Lady Tremaine kept looking at her with a mixture of mistrust and knowing, but there was no proof in the house that it had been her who was the runaway princess with the pumpkin. For both glass slipers were in the palace, probably providing a very comfrtable shelter for the mice. The Tremaines still let her feel beneath them whenever they could, but all of it seemed more bearable now. Maybe because Ella had wonderful memories that sheltered her, had experienced what it was like to be accepted and loved for who she was. Often she would look at the castle and wonder how Kit would feel like. Surely he wanted to mourn his father, which was the reason she did not doubt him in his words to her after the ball. She missed him, of course. But she also missed the mice. Instead of them, the lizards lived now with her in the attic. One of them had lost its tail after one of Lucifer’s attacks, and although the tail had grown back, it was shorter. She looked up into the bright and perfectly blue sky, and smiled into the sun. It was a beautiful day, truly something to be grateful for.

Suddenly, she saw two riders coming her way, their horses almost flying. She wanted to make way for them, when she actually realized that it were Kit and Cornelius who were riding towards her. She laughed, and waved at them. Soon enough they stopped. None said a word, Ella and Kit simply looked at each other, being completely lost, lost in each other. The Captain only grinned and eventually, winked at Ella, riding away so that they could have their privacy. Both of them got off their horses almost in the same moment. They kept their gazes interlocked, afraid that if they turned their eyes, the other might just vanish. Ella’s heart pounded heavily as he came closer, and ever so closer, until they were just the span of two hands away from each other. She did a courtsy.

“Your Majesty.”

“Please, don’t start with that.”

She could hear how uncomfortable he was hearing this title, no matter that he was laughing while saying this. He held his hand out to her so that she could rise. And then they simply forgot propriety, and fell into each others arms with a happy cry. For long minutes, both were silent, simply enjoying the other’s very presence. The other’s comforting warmth. And in almost the same moment, they said:

“How are you feeling?”

They smiled. Ella nodded at him, for her situation had not really changed since their last meeting. And she so wanted to hear him speak, and listen to his baritone voice.

“I miss him terribly. It is hard to adjust to all of this. And every single day I wished you could be by my side to help me through this.”

She looked at him compassionately. “I am sorry, Kit,” she answered and swallowed down her tears. “I thought I should give you room, to let you figure out yourself at first before…”

“You thought I might change my mind.”, he said, a little disappointed in her faith in him.

“No, not that. Never that,” she replied earnestly. “You needed this time alone. Truly, sometimes it helps you healing, until you are ready for someone to come into your life… to come and to stay forever, if you will.”

He chuckled.

“Are you proposing to me?” His heart exploded from happiness. This woman still wanted him, after he had not made contact with her for two months.

“I am. What are you saying?”

“That normally it is done differently.”

“Just because it’s what’s done…”

“...It does not mean it should be done,” Kit laughed and finished her sentence. “Truly, you are right. And indeed, I feel honoured and cherished to be chosen by you. By someone who bears a stepfamily like this, who is kind and brave, by a girl that gave my father his last meal.”

She lifted an eyebrow.

“The pumpkin.”

She stared at him, and then burst out into a heart warming laughter which was joined by Kit. He drew her close, his heart becoming tight of all those feelings being inside which he simply could not hide anymore. He cupped her chin with his left hand, and began to kiss her again. Both were more confident this time, for no Grand Duke was coming for them. She felt her heart fluttering, sending warm messages all over her body, leaving her mind reeling. After a while, she drew back and held his hands.

“What do you want to do about your stepfamily?”, he asked eventually.

“Should I do anything?”

“Well, isn’t it your house? Haven’t they treated you badly? Wouldn’t you wish to return there whenever you wish as a retreat?”

“They truly have. And I will always love the place where I grew up. But… I think it is time to close a chapter of my life, and start a new one. As much as I am fond and proud of my roots, you need to keep going, don’t you? And they need a roof over their head, don’t they?”, she answered with a kind and forgiving smile. He shook his head – how could he have thought she would ever answer otherwise?

“if I may intrude, your Majesty…”

Captain Cornelius had reappeared. He went directly to Kit, leaned in and whispered something into his ear. Ella watched those two, who really appeared like conspirating. Kit grinned impishly, but then looked considering to Ella. He thought about the Captains words for a minute, but was sure she would approve of it.

“Shall we?”

“What?”, she asked confused.

“Go home.”

The two of them got back on their saddles, intertwined their fingers with each other for a moment, and then took their leave – to the castle. For now, there should not pass a day of them being separate.

 

“I wonder where Cinderella is staying,” Anastasia complained. “She should be back by now.”

“Maybe she is playing in the dirt with some pigs!”, Drizella shouted and giggled. “Just imagine! A mixture of ash and gut!”

The two sisters couldn’t stop laughing. Lady Tremaine rolled her eyes. It was sometimes so hard to love those two. Especially now, as thy lacked any sort of accomplichment which could help them – if they were good at painting or drawing, they could sell at least some pictures, but no. They were not even good at getting up early. So it was she who noticed the knock on the door, and opened it. Outside, the Captain of the Guards was waiting, smiling at her in the most innocent manner.

“I hope I do not intrude, Madame?”, he asked and nodded to the house, from which you could probably hear the shouting and giggling of the Tremaine sisters from afar.

“A guard of our noble king could never intrude”, she sai charmingly and bowed theatrically. “What can I do for you?”

Inside, Cornelius chuckled. Last time she did not show him any kindness, and now since he was close to the king, she seemed to use honey in every single one of her words.

“Actually, I am here on a rumour. I heard that you might need to sell this house. I told my king about this, and he thought it would be a nice wedding present for his bride-to-be. You know, a Queen’s retreat residence. I know this is most improper…”

_“I ACCEPT!”_

Lady Tremaine ran inside, then outside again. She never had wanted to stay at this hideous place anyway. The little wench would have to look for herself now, for with the crown’s money they could be able to afford servants and…

“We even know of a place we could trade for your house, additionally, we will pay the salary of three servants for the next five years in which we hope you will find a way of gaining your own income.”, the Captain clarified, and smiled inwardly. Fortunately, Lady Tremaine had already stopped listening, as she dreamed of a future outside of this house that had not brought her the luck in life she had sought. If she had listened, she would maybe have asked to where they would go. But as it was now, she would experience an unpleasant surprise one month later when they moved out of the house and were escorted to a small cottage at the borders of the kingdom. And although the three of them did not starve nor lacked a roof over their heads, their surrounding did not allow the exact lifestyle any of them had been used to. But at this very moment, Lady Tremaine was cheerful and was only glad to move away.

 

Hand in hand, Ella and Kit walked into the palace. Despite her simply, worn out dress, many recognized her as the mysterious princess who had danced with the prince. When the pair passed the Grand Duke, Kit shot a warning glance at him. He remembered his accusations at Ella all too well. She was a little uncomfortable when walking past him, and Kit sensed that.

“I will banish him, should he make you feel unwell or treat you without respect. In fact…”

“Give him another chance,” she whispered. “At the ball, all was a bit rushed. My stepmother ad told me he had sort of sealed a deal between the Princess Chelina and you, without your or he King’s knowledge. I am sure he was very pressured. I am willing to forgive him. For I guess… If he is at our side, we do have a powerful ally.”

He grinned.

“Did I say something wrong? Has he ever been unloyal to the kingdom, did he put ham on anyone?”, she asked, a little terrified.

Kit grasped he hand a bit firmer.

“No. You just said the right thing. As always. I am grateful for you. You and your guidance.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a bit hastily, but there will still be an epiloque. I hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Epiloque: And this is the Trick about Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they arrive at their destination for their wedding night/honeymoon, Ella meets a certain someone again, and she finally gets what midnight is all about.

**Epiloque: And this is the trick about midnight**

“Can I finally pull it off?”

“Not yet.”

After the wedding ceremony, the toast and the festivity after that, Kit had escorted her to the stables and bound a silken cloth around her head so that she could not see anything. On their horse, he sat behind her, and the gentle rocking of them had almost lulled her into sleep if she had not been so excited for what he would show her. The whole day had been nothing but wonderful, from waking up to the funny chatter of the mice, to the light breakfast where she found a little note, baked inside the cake, which was from Kit telling her how much he loved her. The whole day, she had felt utterly blessed, the perfect ending to her own lovestory. An ending which would now transform itself into a new beginning. Something that had begun at midnight.

After a few minutes, it got colder, a slight chill was to be felt in the air. It probably late into the night. And finally, they stopped at a place where she had that feeling to know it – there was a familiar smell of flowers, wood and pumpkins. Kit climbed off the horse and carefully helped her down – a considerable task, as her wedding dress was not exactly made for riding. But he managed brilliantly without ripping anything off. He walked behind her, held her closely for a minute.

“Ready?”

“Always.”

He slowly untied the silken cloth from her eyes, and what she saw now, made her let out a cry of happiness. It was her house. Her wonderful house in the growing moonlight. Several of the former servants were standing there and welcomed her with their smiles and wavings. She turned around and hugged Kit.

“You could not have thought of a better surprise, my love.”

“I am glad you love it.”

“How did you…?”

“Well…”

“Wait, don’t explain. I am happy, so utterly happy. And I know you would not do anything cruel to them.”, she stopped him, and laughed happily. She took her skirts, and ran. She ran into the garden. She swirled around, and let herself fall onto one of the benches. A loud cough made her rise up and turn around. Before her, there was her Fairy Godmother, grinning like a happy cat.

“It seems like you have found out the trick about midnight,” she said.

“But I did not listen to you, I should have gotten away before the last stroke, and I did not. That was unkind and disrespectful towards you…”

“What are you talking about, funny girl?”

The Fairy Godmother laughed, and took her hands in her own.

“You know, there is this trick about midnight. About my spell. It gives you an opportunity. It gives you a choice. And you used that perfectly well. You had courage to tell the truth, and you were kind in not leaving without a trace.”

Ella could not believe her words. But that… it made so much sense! Absolutely! If she had left without a trace, would Kit have found her? Would they ever had laid eyes on each other again? She could not know. But as it was, her decision had been just right. She had been in control of her life, and still was. She glowed of happiness as she hugged her Fairy Godmother.

“So this is the trick about midnight…”

She heard the footsteps of her husband from behind, turned around, and told him:

“Look, you need to meet someone!”

He furrowed his brows, and grinned.

“Don’t tell me you are also speaking to trees.”

She felt her chin fall, and turned back. The Fairy had disappeared, and instead, she was hugging a huge silver birch. And far beyond, a clock began to chime for midnight, leaving the world in endless wonders, beginning a new age full of opportunity, and choice.

She gently took his hand, and together they walked into the house.

 

 

** The End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. It was a pretty quick one, but I enjoyed writing this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it! ;) :D  
> I don't quite know what's next in terms of writing - there are two crossovers in my head at the moment. Well, we shall see ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked this and will leave in your comments if you want this to be continued! ;) :)


End file.
